Track type work machines typically have a sprocket, an idler, and a track chain assembly. During use of the work machine, the sprocket rotates and engages the track chain assembly, thereby causing the track chain assembly to rotate around a path defined by the sprocket and the idler. The rotation of the track chain assembly causes the machine to be propelled over the ground so as to perform various work functions.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,850,256, track chain assemblies generally include a pair of parallel chains, with each parallel chain being made up of a series of track links. Track chain assemblies further include a series of cartridges that include bushings, pins, collars, seals and inserts. The cartridges are interposed between and connected to the links of the parallel chains. The cartridges and the entrained track links cooperate to form a number of track joints which allow the necessary movement of the track links during use of the track chain assembly, for example, when the track chain assembly rotates about the sprocket and the idler.